


Beach Trip

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [30]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Beach Trip, Boyfriends, Kisses, Multi, Silly, Sweet, Swimming, Vacation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: The three were excited for their trip out to the shoreline.
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintnoonefancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnoonefancy/gifts).



> Commissioned ~~stabbed~~ again by the wonderful Fancy!!!  
> ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
> thank you so so much i will cry for a million years

The beach. The sand was a yellowish white, a lovely warm contrast with the beckoning cold of the purply blue ocean. Wally had a massive grin on his face, pressing said face to the window of Thomas’ truck. Sammy was napping in the back seat, and Thomas was proudly steering them into a vacation house that Johan had somehow arranged for the three. That man somehow knew at least one person everywhere. Thomas was not going to question it, a free vacation spot meant a free vacation spot.

Wally hopped out as soon as they parked, stripping down to show he was already wearing his swimming clothing beneath all his regular garb. Thomas laughed aloud, and rolled his eyes, going to wake the musician in the back seat. Sammy was sprawled on the back, his longer limbs somehow both curled and everywhere at once. Thomas chuckled, and went around to the other side of the vehicle to Sammy’s head. He pressed a kiss to his lips, and Sammy’s arms instinctively went around Thomas’ shoulders. 

Sammy was smiling when he pulled back, eyes still closed. 

“Tom,” he crooned, “You could’ve let me sleep a bit more, couldn’t you have?”

“No, I couldn’t,” Thomas grinned, and helped his sleepy lover out of the car. Sammy wriggled his toes in the sand, sighing happily. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Your beard tickled my nose,” Sammy giggled, giving him scratches on his chin, making him roll his eyes once more, but he kissed Sammy’s nose. “Wally doesn’t have a beard.”

“I know that, Sam,” Tom laughed. “Imagining Wally with a beard, though, is both really weird and hilarious at the same time. What do you think? I don’t think I’d like it if he had a beard. But I could grow into it, I’d say.”

“Wally? With a beard?” Sammy appraised, wrinkling his nose and looking over at the man swimming in the water, the sun absorbed by his dark skin in a contrast how the rays bounced off of Sammy’s pale complexion. Wally shot out of the waves, running over to them. “I don’t think I can even picture it.” 

“Hug time!” Wally yelled, sopping wet, grinning like a maniac. Sammy and Thomas looked at each other, and ran off in opposite directions. “Imma getcha!”

“No please!” Sammy howled, laughing and running whilst clutching his sides “I just washed this outfit, for mercy’s sake go for Tom!”

“FIne, but you have to go change right now,” Wally pouted. Sammy smiled, slowing down, and kissed Wally’s cheek, tasting the salt water. He replied, “Of course, darling. I’ll be right back.”

“Thomas!” Wally shouted, spinning around. Thomas, a sufficient distance away, visibly paled. “It’s hug time, you scoundrel!”

“Why am I the scoundrel?!” Thomas wailed as Wally chased him, laughing as his sneakers untied, sending him sprawling in the hot sand, luckily not burning. Wally jumped onto him, splattering him with wet sand and ocean water. He hugged the korean, kissing his cheeks and face, his curly hair dripping water all over, essentially soaking him. Thomas was dizzy with the rush, from running to tripping to kissing, it all merged and swirled in his head, leaving him smiling and hugging the other man back tightly. “I don’t think I mind being the scoundrel.”

“Let me in on that,” Sammy demanded, nudging Wally with his foot. Wally looked up at him with massive eyes, full of play hurt. “Oh, no, I’m sorr-”

“You kick Wally?” Wally gasped with those giant brown eyes, feigning offence, a hand going to his chest. Thomas burst into peals of laughter. “Sammy… kicks Wally like football? Oh! Oh! Jail for Sammy! Jail for one thousand years!”

Sammy knelt and kissed Wally. Wally’s eyes snapped shut, and he smiled, kissing him back. 

“Jail for only one year, then,” Wally hummed, his hand on his chin. “Come on into the water! Fantastic, I tell ya.”

With that, he ran off, sprinting into the waves, foam splashing off of his legs in miniature clouds. 

“Let’s go after him, then,” Sammy helped Thomas up, only to be picked up himself by the muscular man. Thomas, already wet, only kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his socks, disregarding everything else, and went straight into the water. Sammy screamed. “No, no, Tom, I swear to everything good in life, don’t you dare throw me in! I need to get used to it gradually! Tom! Thomas! Thomas goddamned Connor!”

Thomas threw him in.

Sammy got out of the water, leaping up like a shot, clinging to Thomas and scampering up him. 

“Cold!” he shrieked. Thomas howled with laughter. “Freezing! Thomas is evil! That is it. I am going and packing my little rucksack and running away. Forever. It is obvious I cannot thrive in this household.”

“Aw, Sammy, don’t be like that,” Wally smiled, wading over to them. “Here, come here, and I’ll lower you in slowly, how’s that?”

“Yes,” the tallest man sniffled, swapping over to Wally’s soft form. He glared daggers at Tom as he did so. “Slow. Please, for the love of god, slow.”

Wally kept true to his word, and Sammy eventually managed to be off on his own. The three of them went off, swimming and playing in the water until it got dark, and the whole ocean could hear Wally’s stomach rumbling. 

Thomas set up for them a fire pit, and they gathered around it, wrapped in soft crocheted blankets that were very clearly made by Joey. Wally cooked for them hot dogs while Sammy sang a song with the banjo he had brought. Thomas cuddled against him, and Wally brought them their food, each with different toppings. 

“Thank you, Wally,” Thomas grinned, and scooted over so that Wally could sandwich himself between Tom and Sammy. “Today was great. How long do we have off?”

“Eight days, plus one to get back,” Sammy replied, snuggling up to them while he munched. “But I’ve got a feeling they’ll be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during the linework, chapter 2


End file.
